


Hello Again Mr. Principal

by etitsangst



Category: EXO
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Blowjobs, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, M/M, ParkChanyeol, Principalbaekhyun, Smut, Studentchanyeol, agegap, byunbaekhyun, chanbaeksmut, slight exhibitionism, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Baekhyun was a 35 years old principal at Mimo Arts University where else Chanyeol was a typical 23 years old problematic soccer leader student that has been aiming Baekhyun ever since he first enroll in the university.And that was two years ago.Baekhyun just wanted to stop having Chanyeol in his office every single day but Chanyeol didn't have any plans to stop his mischief antics.Not after he got what he actually really desired.





	1. Chapter 1

_PARK CHAN YEOL_

 

Baekhyun groaned once he saw the name written on the slips. He had been facing Chanyeol almost everyday for the entire 2 years of the boy started enrolling there. 

 

At first Baekhyun just thought that he will learn his lesson after Chanyeol met him but unfortunately the man didn't fazed the boy at all.

 

Baekhyun could clearly remember how Chanyeol make him flustered on their first meeting. He was admitted to Baekhyun because he smashed his lecturer's car, apparently the lecturer  _purposely_  failed his dancing test because she hated him. 

 

Everyone in the college knew Chanyeol is perfect except his lack dance skills. Baekhyun though, on the other hand, found the boy extremely good when he dances.

 

The way Chanyeol tried to make his big body smaller as he dance or when the boy smiled so bigwhenever it wasn't his turn to be the middle, probably loving not having the attention fully on him when he dance.

 

Chanyeol practiced hard too, despite his busy schedule with soccer team and his singing classes he still make some time to practice for the class or assignments given to him. 

 

Not that Baekhyun was spying on him.

 

Not at all.

 

People didn't usually saw that part of him as he always tried to come off as a problematic boy. Chanyeol didn't have anything to hide, he didn't need to he just like making a mess and getting detention. He didn't actually care what people think of him. He could be a total sweet heart if he wanted to but a major asshole when he was not.

 

The students there believed he may or may not had a twin brothers because of how he behave himself. Chanyeol could only chuckled at the rumors. Loving the attention he got whenever he was around. 

 

Baekhyun snapped his head up when he heard the familiar loud knock on his door. He composed himself and tried to look as angry as he can, Chanyeol said once that he only looked like grumpy puppy when he was mad so Baekhyun had been practicing his facial expressions just so he could intimidated Chanyeol. 

 

His bestfriend, Kyungsoo only thought that Baekhyun was being ridiculous by practicing a small thing that didn't even affect his life. Kyungsoo thought his friend was actually in love with the younger guy, looking at how much Baekhyun tried to do things that will get the boy's attention but Baekhyun just shrugged him off telling him otherwise.

 

"But he need to see my properly angry face, Soo" 

 

 

He whined and yep, Kyungsoo did believe what Chanyeol meant by a puppy. The small guy couldn't even get mad properly, Kyungsoo didn't know how his friend got to be the principal with an expressions like that.

 

"You again, Mr. Park?" 

 

"Hello again Mr. Principal,"

 

Chanyeol smug smile decorated his face as he took it upon himself to sit across Baekhyun. Not even waiting for an invitation from the older guy. Baekhyun huffed at his irrational attitude but couldn't help the hot feeling under his stomach at Chanyeol's dominance self.

 

Baekhyun was fidgeting in his seat when Chanyeol kept on staring at him. He spread his legs lazily, body leaning back to the chair and Baekhyun almost moaned at the thought of him riding Chanyeol in that position.

 

Now Baekhyun maybe had a tiny attraction towards the taller boy. Maybe.

 

He couldn't helped it when Chanyeol was big and strong enough to man handle him. His smell was literally hugging Baekhyun whenever he met the said guy and despite the age gap and Chanyeol's problematic behaviour, Baekhyun thought that the guy would definitely make a good ass boyfriend.

 

Who fck his partner good. 

 

Baekhyun had married once before, but the marriage was based of his parents choices and he wasn't happy so he ended it. It was a mutual discussions, both families completely fine and understood the decision made and Baekhyun hasn't got the time to date again after that.

 

So blame no one when he felt horny over a problematic big ass guy like Chanyeol.

 

"So...." Chanyeol cleared his throat at the uncomfortable silent as the principal hadn't spoke any words to him after the so call greetings.

 

Chanyeol saw the flushed look on Baekhyun's face when he was finally snapped out of his own thoughts and he chuckled lightly to himself. 

 

This would be the last year for him, meaning that he had 2 more months before finally leaving the university and Chanyeol couldn't helped the twinge of pain in his heart whenever he thought about it. That was why he kept on making more mishaps day by day so he could _talk_  Baekhyun as many time as possible.

 

And this time Chanyeol was going to make sure he make something valuable out of his meeting with Baekhyun.

 

 

Baekhyun was babbling to God knew what when Chanyeol got up and locked the door. The best thing about meeting with Baekhyun was he always choose the time after every classes had ended which make only two of them and a couple of workers and students left at the university. 

 

Baekhyun blinked at the guy when he saw him locking and closing the blinds of his office. His heart beated rapidly when Chanyeol turned around, a smug smile plastered on his face. He can felt his hands getting sweaty by each steps that Chanyeol took. 

 

"W-what are you doing," 

 

"Say Mr. Principal, do you ever dream of me?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun frowned when he saw him moving closer and sat himself on the table.

 

"Mr. Park, what are you trying to-," 

 

He was cut short when suddenly Chanyeol put his feet on Baekhyun's growing bulge. 

 

"W-wh-ah,"

 

Chanyeol smirked as he slowing moved his feet, geinding his shoes on the older man's boner and Baekhyun groped his legs to stop him but he failed.

 

"You've been very difficult Mr. Principal. Always, always so uptight. Let me lossen you up a bit huh? Would you like that," 

 

"S-stop Mr. Park. This isn't fuck uh right," 

 

Despite his own words, Baekhyun couldn't helped the movement of his hips, grinding more towards Chanyeol's feet and curse him for loving it so much. 

 

Chanyeol suddenly pulled Baekhyun's chair closer and took Baekhyun's red face into his hands. 

 

"Look at you Mr. Principal. We haven't even start yet here you're being a desperate slut for me."

 

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol crashed his lips into him. His mind was going hazy as he felt the younger boy pushed in his tongue and Baekhyun tried, he really did, to push him away but feeling Chanyeol's hot tongue in his mouth and the way Chanyeol was gripping his face asking him to follow his lead made Baekhyun lost his mind.

 

_Fuck it_

 

Baekhyun groped Chanyeol's bigger face into his own hands and Chanyeol smiled against his lips when he felt Baekhyun giving in to him. Chanyeol sucked onto his lips more, kissing him hungrily and Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol's feet pushing down onto his aching dick a little to hard.

 

They broke away for a while leaving a trail of saliva from each other's mouth and Chanyeol quickly latched his mouth into Baekhyun's sensitive neck. He kept on sucking as he changed their position, Baekhyun being on the table and Chanyeol standing in between his legs, kicking the chair slightly to give him more space to stand. 

 

Baekhyun was grinding at nothing by this point, desperate to has some friction against his boner. He tried to touch himself but Chanyeol was gripping both of his hands together in just one hands and Baekhyun mewled when he finally felt Chanyeol letting go of his abused neck. 

 

Chanyeol loosen up Baekhyun's tie and smiled evilly when he slyly brought the tie around the older's wrist, tying them both together and Baekhyun snapped pleadingly, eyes glassy, cheeks red when he figured out what Chanyeol was doing. 

 

Chanyeol took off his shirt, not wanting to waste any time and ripped open Baekhyun's white button up, presenting Baekhyun's small perky nipples and Chanyeol groaned when he saw Baekhyun's cute stomach.

 

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeok was staring at his stomach and he consciously tried to suck them in, feeling slightly ashamed by his old bloated stomach. Chanyeol laughed lightly when he noticed the man sucking in and Baekhyun took it as an offense as he tried to push Chanyeol away.

 

"Don't be shy baby, I love your stomach," Chanyeok said as he dived in and peppered his stomach with small kisses.

 

Baekhyun swore he felt a whole damn zoo playing in his stomach but he pushed them all aside, not wanting his feelings getting in a way. 

 

For all he knew Chanyeol just wanted his body and not his old heart.

 

Baekhyun bit back the bitter feeling when he felt Chanyeol sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, his big fingers playing on the other side of his nipples. Chanyeol took turn kissing and nipping against bith nipples and groaned lightly when he felt Baekhyun pulling his hair.

 

He stopped sucking and stand up straight as he unbuttoned his tight jeans. Baekhyun's eyes bulged when he saw the huge boner before Chanyeol's tight boxer and he gulped when Chanyeol took his smaller hands and brought it to his growing manhood.

 

"C'mon Mr. Principal, let's see if that babbling mouth could do other things as well," 

 

Baekhyun never moved as fast as he was when he was kneeling down, eyes directly looking at Chanyeol's dick. He slowly brought his shaky hands againts the brief and mouthed against it. 

 

"Ugh- fuck, don't tease Mr. Byun. We don't have much time," Baekhyun forgot for a second that he was older than Chanyeol and the thought of him on his knees for someone who was way more younger than him makes his dick twitched in his tight trousers.

 

Baekhyun finally pulled down Chanyeol's brief and both moaned when the cock slapped on Chanyeol's tonned stomach. Baekhyun wasted no time as he desperately engulfed Chanyeol in one go and Chanyeol warned him to take it easy, not wanting the older man to hurt himself which Baekhyun discarded because he hadn't has dick in his mouth for years and Chanyeol's dick was just so perfect.

 

Both of his tied smalls hands covered the part where he couldn't take and Chanyeol curse at the sight of Baekhyun's smaller hands on his dick. The hands looked so smal compared to Chanyeol's length, he could barely grip the whole dick in one of his hands.

 

Baekhyun popped off the dick and licked Chanyeol's ball, sucking both of it down his mouth and Chanyeol curse as he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. He felt Baekhyun's tongue licking from the bottom of his length, going upwards and finally taking him as a whole once again.

 

 

Baekhyun couldn't hold himself longer as he pulled out his own length from his pants, Chanyeol groaned when he saw a smaller pink flushed dick at his sight. He watched as Baekhyun wrapped himself in his hands and smiled when the latter guy could easily fits the dick in his hands.

 

Baekhyun noticed the smile and playfully bit his length making Chanyeol laugh a bit at him.

 

Chanyeol slowly held Baekhyun's head as he moved his hips, hands gripping the latter's brown hair, hitting the back of Baekhyun's throat and the principal chocked slightly but didn't stop his own movement at all.

 

Chanyeol took it as a sign to continue when Baekhyun looked at him from below pleadingly.

 

"Fuck- Your mouth feels so good. Ah you look so good on your knees like this Mr. Byun. Ah-fck,"

 

Baekhyun moaned against Chanyeol's dick, sending a vibration against the latter's length and Chanyeol was about to pull out when Baekhyun held his hips and Chanyeol curse as felt himself shooting his load into Baekhyun's mouth.

 

Chanyeol moaned when he saw the older guy gleefully swallowing down the cum, dismissing the one spilling out of his mouth. His own cock, twitching as he cum.

 

"Fck you came just from eating my cock didn't you Mr. Principal?" 

 

Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol pulled him up for  a heated kiss, both still fully hard. Chanyeol could clearly taste his own cum from Baekhyun's mouth and he smiled proudly against the man's lips.


	2. Hello Again Mr. Principal (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun thought it ended when he swallowed Chanyeol's cum in his mouth but Chanyeol had a way more better plan.
> 
>  
> 
> That was to come in his other hole.

Chanyeol stopped the kiss and Baekhyun whined at the lost feeling of Chanyeol's soft plump lips on his. The younger boy turnt him around, lifting him, stomach on the table, ass up for him to see.

 

He pulled the rest of Baekhyun's pants off and curse when he saw a perfect two pale globes before him. He smacked the right cheek, earning a moaned from Baekhyun and he felt his own dick harden even more when it jiggled.

 

 

Chanyeol brought back the chair towards him and sat on it. Baekhyun turned his head wanting to see what the boy was doing when he mewled as he felt a cold air hitting his hole. He clenched at nothing and Chanyeol dived in, gripping both his cheeks apart, tongue pushing in and out of Baekhyun's tight hole. 

 

Baekhyun gasped in surprise, hands gripping onto the table, trying his hardest to swallow his own moans. Chanyeol slaps his cheek when he felt Baekhyun being greedy, pushing his ass more towards Chanyeol when he felt the boy's tongue wandering the velvet wall in his ass. 

 

"Don't be greedy Mr. Byun. No one likes a greedy person," he slapped Baekhyun once again and continue sticking his tongue in, wetting the hole. 

 

Chanyeol stopped for a minute to suck a mark on Baekhyun's left cheek as if claiming the ass as his property. He left a big red marks and Baekhyun tried not to finger himself when he felt the emptiness in his hole. 

 

Chanyeol put two of his fingers in Baekhyun's mouth and the latter man engulfed them willingly, sucking as if he depended on them to live. Chanyeol groaned against his hole, sending vibrations to Baekhyun hole causing the older man to mewl loudly, hands accidentally knocking down the folders on his table.

 

He popped off the fingers from his mouth and Chanyeol enters one digit into him afyer asking the daze man's permission. He groaned at the tight feeling surrounding his finger, eyes darken as he thought about how it would feel wrapped around his cock. 

 

"Ugh- couldn't even fit a finger in." 

 

"It-ah has b-been a while shit Mr. Park-," 

 

Chanyeol grinned smugly when he entered a second finger without warning. He pushed deeper, trying to find the prostate and Baekhyun grinded himself towards the finger more, not caring about how he looked like to the younger boy right now. 

 

"Look at you. So greedy for my fingers. They're ripping you open and I can't wait to see how ruin it will look with my dick in it," 

 

Chanyeol bit his ear as he whispered the words to him, hands slapping hard on Baekhyun's left cheek leaving a big red hand mark on it causing Baekhyun to cum on the table, unexpectedly, from the slap. Chanyeol stilled his movement, eyes widen as he looked at the sight in front of him.

 

"Holy shit"

 

Baekhyun's face was full red right now and he tried so hard not to turn around and look at Chanyeol's reaction, afraid that the boy would laugh at his short coming. 

 

What he didn't expect was Chanyeol's length potruding against his hole. Baekhyun turned his head slowly, stopping when he felt Chanyeol entering him more. His hands clenched tightly as he tried to withstands the stretch he was feeling at the moment.

 

"Is-ugh is this okay? I don't wear condom though I've check before I'm clean," 

 

"-uh-Yea me-e too,"

 

"Ugh. You're-ah so fucking hot Mr. Principal. So-uh tight shit," Chanyeol breathed out when he finally situated fully in Baekhyun's tight hole.

 

"Sh- Mr. Park, your-e oh fck ripping me open. Holy shit," 

 

Baekhyun tried to breathe calmly and Chanyeol tried to ease the pain by peppering his backs with tiny kisses. Baekhyun dismissed the fluttering feelings in his stomach when Chanyeol did that, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

 

He whined when Chanyeol's big hand engulfed his whole sensitive dick. Chanyeol shushed him as he pull back and push into him in a slow manner. He continued doing so in a slow pace, not wanting to hurt Baekhyun and the latter swore he almost tear up at the boy's sweet gesture. 

 

It was only when Baekhyun started pushing back that Chanyeol started to quicken his pace. The whole table shook as he plummets himself into baekhyun in a short hard thrust. Baekhyun could felt the table shaking and he tried to maintain his composure, mouth slacking, feet hanging from the floor.

 

"Look at you Mr. Principal. Being fuck by a younger boy. Fuck-,"

 

"Who knows you could spread your legs open for younger man huh," 

 

"Everyone is going to be so shock knowing you spread your legs for me Mr. Principal. Would you like them to know what kind of good-ah shit- boy you're for me," 

 

 

Before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol pulled both his arms towards himself, Baekhyun's body arching backwards, as Chanyeol kept on pounding into him. 

 

"If someone to be walk in right now they'll see how good you're for me. "

 

Baekhyun pushed back into Chanyeol making the younger groaned loudly. He pushed Baekhyun down back to the table, knocking away all the merchandises on the table, leaving a loud sound echoing in the room.

 

They both stopped their movements when Chanyeol heard someone knocking on the door repeatedly. 

 

"Um. Mr. Principal? It's me Carol. Are you okay in there?" Baekhyun heard one of his clerk asking him and Chanyeol smugly smile at him.

 

Baekhyun was about to answer but what came out was a loud moaned from Chanyeol thrusting into his prostate. Chanyeol slapped his cheek loudly, if Chanyeol wasn't in him right now he would've killed him

 

"Well answer her Mr. Principal. It's not good leaving someone hanging right," 

 

Chanyeol continued pounding into him, the slapping sounds was loud enough to be heard by someone if they put their ears to the door. 

 

"Ye-a uh Carol. I'm fine I just-oh fuck,"

 

"Mr. Principal?" 

 

Baekhyun's mouth goes slacked as he felt Chanyeol hitted his prostate rapidly, fingers playing with both of Baekhyun's nipples, mouth creating few more red marks behind his back.

 

"Answer her Mr. Byun" 

 

"Shit- I'm fine Carol just got dizzy, drop-uh a few files s-since I had a stoma-ch ache. Nothing to worr-ies a-ah about," 

 

"Alright. I'm going to head home first okay. Get well soon and have a lovely night Mr. Byun," 

 

"Ye-a you too," 

 

 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's quicken his pace when he heard the heels walking away. His mouth hang open, ignoring the trail of saliva dropping from his mouth.

 

"Such a good liar you are Mr. Principal. Could've get caught and everyone will knows you're fck by a student.  Don't you love that?"

 

Chanyeol snapped his hips in a sharp thrust and Baekhyun moaned as he cum for the third time of the day. He didn't know if he could come any longer when Chanyeol kept on jacking him off despite his whined. 

 

He released his last streak, almost nothing came out when he felt Chanyeol's come shooting directly at his prostate. Chanyeol kept on moving, riding his orgasm, making some of his cum spilled out of Baekhyun, down his thick thighs. The latter man whined feeling uncomfortable with come in his ass. 

 

Chanyeol pulled out his soft length out, before Baekhyun could even take breathe, he dived his tongue into Baekhyun gaping hole, cleaning it from his cum, loving the taste of it from Baekhyun's ass. 

 

He carressed Baekhyun's ass softly when the man mewled at the sensitivity. He popped off from Baekhyun's hole, admiring the glistening gaping hole that was clenching to nothing.

 

He turned Baekhyun around and curse lightly seeing the man's flush wreck face. They kissed heatedly and Baekhyun sighed against his mouth, feeling completely exhausted from what had just happened.

 

Chanyeol pick up his back after they got dress 10 minutes earlier. He turned and smile when he saw Baekhyun trying to fix his damage uniform properly. He pulled Baekhyun in once again before shoving his tongue in. 

 

"I guess I'll see you again Mr. Principal," Chanyeol whispered at him once they broke off the kiss and turn around, leaving Baekhyun alone in his office.

 

"Fuck," 

 

Baekhyun legs gave up as he collapsed on the floor, trying to process what had just happened earlier. He fetched his phone from the coffee table, dialing Kyungsoo's number, hands shaking lightly.

 

"Kyungsoo, I think I just did something," he breathed out. 

 

 

He put the phone down after few minutes of talking to Kyungsoo and sighed, rubbing his face, getting up from his position and started gis way out of the office, limping as he tried to move ignoring the pain from his back.

 

"I guess I'll see you again Mr. Park." 

 

End


End file.
